girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Farkle and Maya
Farkle and Maya is the friendship/romantic pairing of Farkle Minkus and Maya Hart. Their ship name is Faya or Markle. Even if they are considered to be frenemies, Farkle used to have a crush on Maya, although she did not feel the same way and only considered him as a close friend. However, Farkle is later shown to be more friendly towards Maya as he isn't as affectionate as he used to be, and she now accepts his friendship openly (same applies to him and Riley). Their relationship has a hilarious and touching dynamic to it and they have shown to be extremely protective of each other and care a lot about each other. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 2), Farkle is the only one other than Riley to realize something is wrong with her. In Girl Meets Farkle, she doesn't (at first) want to accept Farkle's suspicion of him having autism showing that she probably thinks of him as being a perfectly fine and normal guy (which is sort of ironic considering all four of them (Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley) have learned that everyone has flaws). Moments Season 1 'Girl Meets World' *Farkle has a crush on Maya. *Farkle likens Maya to the night. *Farkle calls Maya (and Riley) his woman. *Farkle asked if it was his and Maya's honeymoon. *Farkle said that he loves Maya. 'Girl Meets Boy' *Maya expected that Farkle would jump into her lap. *Maya was pleased when Farkle seemed to treasure her drawing. Farkle continuously tried to get Maya to look in his eyes. 'Girl Meets the Truth' *Maya doesn't object when Farkle says, "Hart! You get up here and get kissed too!" *Maya worries that Riley's evasion of the truth of his acting ability will "break our little Farkle." 'Girl Meets Maya's Mother' * Maya admits that she feels that Farkle needs to be protected. * Riley makes Maya play along when Farkle pleads with them to pretend that they are the girls chasing him to his father, Minkus. She plays along and says that she hopes one day one of them will be lucky enough to be "the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have a lot of baby Minkii." * When Farkle claims that Maya loves him, she does not deny it. 'Girl Meets Flaws' *Maya wants to hit the person who brings down Farkle's spirit, but Lucas stops her *Maya was angry when she discovered someone told Farkle he doesn't deserve them as friends. *When Farkle said the person that told him that wasn't important, Maya said it was the most important thing in the world. *Maya said she'd find the person (who was mean to Farkle) herself. 'Girl Meets First Date' *Farkle asks Maya out. *Farkle kissed Maya's hand. *Maya dresses up nicely for Farkle. *Farkle is stunned on how Maya looks, and attempts to run at her in slow motion, but Maya doesn't run, Riley does *Maya said the best thing about going out with Farkle is that no matter what happens, she won't get hurt. Season 2 'Girl Meets the New World' *Farkle proposes to Maya and she accepts because she is mesmerized by the diamond ring. *They walk into school dressed as a bride and groom. *Maya shows Riley the ring Farkle has given her and holds out her hand to show the ring, while calling herself "Mrs. Farkle Minkus", with a smile *When Farkle shows Maya the ring at Topanga's, she says "I love you", to which he says, " I believe you." 'Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington' *When Farkle says that he wants eleven children and tells the girls to split them up; however, Riley asks Maya how she wants to do it, and Maya says "you get eleven". 'Girl Meets Yearbook' *Maya said that she missed the "ladies" saying when Farkle always says when he comes in the bay window. *Maya said that she is not interested living in a world without Riley or Farkle. 'Girl Meets Semi-Formal' *Farkle and Maya dance at the semi-formal. 'Girl Meets Farkle' *Maya was scared for Farkle when he confirmed the signs of Asperger's Syndrome, a disorder on the Autism Spectrum. *Maya tells Farkle that he is who he is no matter what anybody says. * 'Girl Meets Texas (Part 2)' * Farkle realizes something is going on with Maya; she then says she doesn't know and asks him for help, resting her head on his shoulder. Girl Meets Money *Farkle says that Maya loves to thrive and has a good life which is what he loves about her. *Farkle says that Maya is one of the most kind hearted people he knows even though she has less, but makes the best of it. Girl Meets True Maya *Maya grabs Farkle by the shirt. *Farkle kisses Maya on the nose. *They both say they'll tell Smackle what happened. Girl Meets Goodbye *Maya stands up and kisses Farkle on the cheek, which causes him to fall over. Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Girl Meets Money Similarities & Differences Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar. *They both had Cory Matthews as their seventh and eighth grade history teacher. *They both have blue eyes. *They both have freckles. *They are both close to the Matthews family. *They are both main characters on the show. *They both care about their friends. Differences *Farkle is male while Maya is female. *Maya has blonde hair; Farkle has dirty blonde hair. *Farkle is a high academic achiever while Maya is not. *Farkle loves school and Maya doesn't. *Farkle's parents are still together, while Maya's dad left her and her mom while she was young. Shippers Add your username below (in alphabetical order) if you are a Faya shipper! #ApostolicPrincessinGod #April O'Neil 11 #A.xx7 #CabbieLoverSAC22 #Calder222 #Cheliena #Chollis76 #CNS2004 #Corbrina markle rucas #Dechel-Auslly-Flyna #Devonl12 #Dfjjjg #DisneyGMWlover99 #Disney lover716 #DjCadence ThePenguin #EclareJatie999 #Eclare and Romine rule #EmeraldKelsi #FusionBear #Hackjack123peace2 #Hartxminkus #Idon'thaveaclevername #Ilikewhite #InkedParchment #Jahvick #JoySeph 13 #JulieROCK14 #Jeremiahwhite389 #Jessi1234567888 #Knight34 #Krizalid1928 #LaParaguayaSpoilera #Leonetta1907 #Marklexlucaya #OrenjiFlowers #PatrickCunningham #Perfectdisasters #Quickfan1999 #Redwingchris #Rucas1988 #Rucasfayafolivelover99 #Rucaslover98 #Scarygirl02 #Silver-angel 14 #User:Smackle&FarkleXXCorbrina #Spiderman925 #Superfolivertothemax #Stuff25 #ThatAwkwardWeirdGirl #Toomanyships #Vania.comas #Xxactingislifexx #YOLOLOL12 Trivia *They met in kindergarten, however, it took a year for young Farkle to fall in love with Maya, showing that their relationship was growing and developing from the start. *Maya hurt herself attempting a skateboard trick at Farkle's eighth birthday party when she crashed into a park bench and still bears the scar on the back of her head. Farkle kept the board and gave it back to her 6 years later. *The possibility of Farkle and Maya ever getting married (Girl Meets World, Girl Meets the New World, and Girl Meets Jexica) has been brought up in every season. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships